The Birth of Nature
by Han Itonami
Summary: I couldn't find an 'Original' category which is why I'm placing this in crossovers. Rated T for some scenes of intimacy. Story: A young woman finds the love she's always longed for in the heart of a shadow of nature, RaiKage, the Thunder Shadow.


Terra, pushed to the brink from exhaustion, fell to the ground at the hands of her adversary, the dreaded Orc King. Just as the Orc King reached down for his prize, a lightning bolt struck the ground between them. The Orc backed up as a black and gold figure half his size stood in defiance of him. His pig-like nose snuffed before he shouted, "You dare stand between me and my concubine! Have at thee!" He drew his sword and rushed towards the heavenly figure. The misterious person lifted his hand and aimed it at the orc, blasting him with a charge of over 10,000,000 volts. The orc's lower torso fell over, his upper torso disentigrated. The mysterious figure bent over and picked up the young girl, who was now flushed in her cheeks at his gentle touch. "There... Now you are safe, as is my future..." He took her back to her home and laid her in her bed, taking a seat next to her.

A few days later, Terra awoke to see the figure hovering over her, quite literally. "Who are you?" she asked. The figure smiled and replied, "My name is RaiKage." "RaiKage? If I remember my studies, that means Thunder Shadow." RaiKage nodded. "That's right. I'm the shadow of lightning, and you, Terra, are to become the mother of the thunder child." Terra's eyes became wide as her cheeks became a deep red. "I-I'm supposed to birth your child!" RaiKage nodded and replied, "But, according to the ancients, I am not supposed to force this upon you. You must fall in love with me before you can carry my child." Terra, her cheeks still red, got up from her bed to see that she was wearing the same clothes she wore the day she fell in battle. 'He must be telling the truth. He didn't strip me of my clothing, even to change me to my pajamas." she thought as she wandered to her bathroom to wash. "No peeking," she said as she grabbed a towel. "Yes, Ma'am." Raikage answered.

Terra soaked in the tub, washing away the stench of three days of inactivity away. She sighed contently as she soaked in her favorite body wash, which smelled of roses and the ocean. RaiKage smiled as he went hunting, gathering food for Terra. She scrubbed her fair skin, revealing it's soft peachy tones that had once been caked with dirt and grime. The tub's water became clouded, but as if being fed by a river, became clear again. She was content to relax in the warm, sweet-smelling waters as RaiKage hunted for their supper. A few hours later, Terra stirred at the smell of fresh venison, slowly roasted like her grandfather had done when she was young. She dried off and draped a soft, cotton robe on her slender, yet strong frame. She was greeted by RaiKage and a plate of aromatic roasted deer meat. Her cheeks flushed as he watched her eat hungrily, yet sophisticated. As she devoured the flesh, RaiKage poured her a glass of a fine beer made from CherryNut roots. The flavor was smooth and sweet, like chocolate, and it provided a delightful buzz, but not enough to cause a girl of high standards to become promiscuous. Terra giggled as she saw RaiKage drooling over the excess meat sitting uopon the table. "You are welcome to join me. After all, even a shadow needs nourishment." RaiKage thanked her and tore into the food voraciously. "Tell me more about yourself," Terra began, blushing as she continued, "I would like to know more about my future mate..."

She listened intently as she learned of his past. He was one of several different lesser spirits of nature, sharing brotherhood with elements like water, wind, light, and darkness, just to name a few. He, along with the other shadows, were sent to earth to find mates to continue the cycle of nature. Each offspring sired by the shadows were destined to help the greater spirits in controlling the forces of nature. Terra raised a hand to interrupt him and asked, "But my name is derived from Earth. Wouldn't it make sense for the Earth Shadow to have a child by me?" RaiKage coughed and shifted uncomfortably as he explained how GaiaKage had bent the rules and laid with the woman set for him, both drunken beyond rational thought, driven by feral desire. Terra felt her cheeks becoming hot as well. "However, the other shadows are in the same position I am currently, trying to woo their ladies and breed the next generation of shadows." Terra giggled a bit as she tapped him on the nose. "And I bet the other shadows aren't being so direct. But that's what I like in a man. Getting to the point, not beating around the bush..." She smiled warmly as she watched RaiKage's golden cheeks take on a pinkish hue. "I personally thank the elemental spirits for not forcing this upon me," she said as she cleared the table, "but I do think I'm quickly growing fond of you." She giggled as RaiKage fell back from embarassment.

That night, Terra slept peacefully in her bed as RaiKage stood guard, meditating to stay conscious and to stave off fatigue. A few times, his ears perked up as he sensed the presence of a few squirrels and birds, but nothing menacing or out of the ordinary. He yawned as he watched the sun peek lazily over the horizon. It was one of his favorite sights, and apparently it was Terra's too, as she opened the door to her cabin and stretched to the sun. "Hello!" she called out to the shadow on her rooftop. He replied with a friendly wave and dropped down to her. "Oh! You look exhausted..." she said upon examining the slight bags under his eyes. "Please, rest in my bed for a while. I only have a few chores here before I need to go into town." RaiKage smiled as he accepted her offer. He laid upon the soft matress and covered himself with the woolen blanket. Although the matress wasn't as soft as the clouds he had slumbered upon while he assisted the spirits, the blanket provided him with warmth and security. 


End file.
